


Day 3 - Christmas Songs

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Christmas, M/M, Post-Break Up, Upset Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Stiles stares blankly at the picture hanging above the fireplace. He wants to be angry and upset and furious and frustrated, but he’s just numb.





	Day 3 - Christmas Songs

**Author's Note:**

> why is it that when i thought hey, lets do christmas songs as a theme, my brain was like make it angsty. i did this last year
> 
> song is Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass by All Time Low which is the best christmas song ever fight me  
> except maybe thank god its christmas maybe

_They told me I was lucky_  
_To have my chance with you_  
_Now last year's summer romance_  
_Is this year's winter blues_

Stiles stares blankly at the picture hanging above the fireplace. He wants to be angry and upset and furious and frustrated, but he’s just numb.

He’s smiling in the photo; really, he’s never looked happier. There are crinkles by his eyes and his smile spreads from ear to ear. They’re standing in front of the Eiffel Tower with sunglasses covering Jackson’s eyes. Stiles can see his smile though. He doesn’t know if it was real though. This was only a few months ago. 

There are tears threatening at his eyes, but he doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. The tears spill down his cheeks and he just sighs and drags his hand across his face. He hates it.

_I treated you so nicely_  
_To jewelry and champagne_

He thought he’d been a good boyfriend. He always tried his hardest to make sure Jackson knew that he loved him and tried to pamper him when he could. It had felt like a happy relationship. Like a strong relationship.

Everything feels like a lie.

They were happy. He’d swear on his Dad’s life that they were happy. They went on regular dates even after they reached the year mark, they’d cuddle on the sofa almost every night in front of the TV, they’d even bake together for God’s sake. They'd practically have baking montages together. He remembers decorating for Christmas last year and how much fun they had together, even if they fought about who got to put the star on the tree.

Fights weren’t a regular occurrence for them either. They’d have mature conversations instead and they’d always work through problems. No not talking to each other and no lying. At least that’s what Stiles thought.

_But you left me empty handed, yeah_  
_You left me feeling played_

He must have thought wrong.

And now he’s the one left alone. He’s the one who’s alone over Christmas. He’s the one left with an empty bed and an empty spot across from him on the dinner table. He’s the one left with nothing. 

Sniffling, he reaches out to turn the photo around. He can’t bear to look at it, can’t bear to think about all the happy memories he has with Jax. _With Jackson._ He’s not Jax to Stiles anymore.

He hits his hand down on the fireplace and huffs, suddenly angry. He’s just tired and upset and it’s not fair. It’s not fucking fair.

_They say I'm losing my mind_  
_I thought that for a while_

He’s shocked out of it when his phone buzzes on the coffee table. He glares down at it, only answering it when he sees Scott’s name as the ID.

“Stiles, hey, Allison’s planning an impromptu dinner tomorrow, are you and Jackson free?” Scott asks and his words ring in Stiles’ ear. He sniffs and takes a deep breath.

“No,” he says in a quiet voice, reaching out to tear down the tinsel decorating the fireplace. 

“No? Are you sure?” Scott questions and Stiles can just imagine him glancing at Lydia. It might be Allison’s dinner, but it’s definitely Lydia’s idea and no one disagrees with Lydia.

“I’m quite sure, Scott. Considering Jackson just left me for some asshole at his gym,” he snaps, barely able to keep his voice steady. The tears are still running down his cheeks. He feels sick.

Scott’s silent for a few seconds, only breathing across the line. “I’m, I’m sorry, Stiles. Are you sure this is uh it’s serious? I’m sure he’s just being an idiot.”

Stiles sighs. “He gave me back my Grandfather’s watch, Scott. He’s serious.”

_And I hope you're happy with yourself_  
_'Cause I'm not laughing_

He chokes. 

“I’m sorry, Scott. I can’t, I’m sorry,” he stutters out and hangs up, throwing his phone onto the loveseat. It’s not much of that anymore.

Clenching his eyes shut, he cries out, sobbing. It’s not fair. It’s not fucking fair. Why him? Why now?

He wishes he could just not care. He wishes he could just carry on, but he can’t. He just wants to curl up in a ball and cry. He doesn’t want to deal with this anymore. He wants his boyfriend back.

_Don't ya think, it's kind of crappy_  
_What you did this holiday?_  
_When I gave you my heart_  
_You ripped it apart_  
_Like the wrapping paper trash_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
